Outside the Social Calendar
by shadow-eyed-girl
Summary: Elizabeth Sheldon is the sister of Bob Sheldon. She grew up in a Soc world, but for some reason she is drawn to the greasers. They become her friends, but what happens when tragedy strikes? How will her life change? Will she be able to cling to her friends even if they are to blame? Please read and review. Warning: Spanking in some chapters, minor cursing, and alcohol consumption
1. Chapter One: The First Look

The First Look

The first time I saw the greasers I was 14 years old. My parents, my brother and I were just coming out of the country club. My mother was fussing at me for the way I did my hair. I guess it just wasn't good enough, but nothing really was for her.

We started to cross the street when a car came flying toward us. The driver slammed on the brakes and beeped his horn.

My brother stopped and looked at the beat up car. "You are out of your territory greasers." He sounded angry.

The guy in the car smiled. "Just run along with mommy and daddy Soc."

My brother started toward the car, but my dad grabbed his arm. "Ignore the trash son." He straightened and walked with us to the other side of the road.

I watched as the car passed us. The driver flipped us off, but the guy in the passenger seat smacked him upside the head. "Hey she is just a kid. She didn't do anything."

"They are all the same," he said as they drove away.

My brother put his arm around me and guided me away.

"You are not to talk to those boys Lizzie."

I was starting high school the next day. Up until then I had went to an all-girl private school.

"They are dangerous," he continued.

"They are trash and I will not allow you to be anywhere near them Elizabeth." My mother said in her shrill voice.

I looked to the ground. I hated when she yelled at me. I didn't even do anything.

My brother hugged me to him. "I will look out for her." My brother was sticking up for me. He always did.

My mother dropped it. I didn't understand how they could hate people just for looking different. They seemed like normal boys to me. The one boy even stood up for me.

The next day I got ready for school. I was nervous. I had never been to public school. My mother said she wanted me to be refined and go to a private school. I knew her real reason to send me away though. She wanted me out of her hair. She never wanted another child. My brother is the only child my parents needed and wanted.

I looked in the mirror and frowned. My mother was making me wear a pink frilly dress. Most girls my age and station would have loved this dress, but I never felt like I was one of them. I guess that is why my mom sent me away.

"Elizabeth, hurry up!" My mother shouted. "Your brother can't be late for school."

I ran down the stairs with my backpack. "I'm ready Bob." I hurry out the door not wanting to talk to my mother.

He came out in his football jacket. He was a star. He was a perfect soc, but an even better brother. I knew that he was the only one that loved me in this family. No one wrote to me when I was at boarding school but him. He looked out for me. I knew that he drank a lot, but he always kept that part away from me.

We pulled up into the parking lot. My brother had a spot saved for his car near the front. It was a perk for being on the football team.

He stopped the car and looked over at me. "Hey be careful today. Stay with the Soc girls. Cherry said she would help you get around." I nod. "And remember stay away from those greasers."

"Okay Bob." I nod and take a deep breath.

"It will be alright sis." Bob smiled at me and hugged me. He was the only one that cared about me.

I nodded again and walked up to the school. Cherry was there to greet us. Bob tried to kiss her lips, but she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. She was a proper girl. She was the girl my mother wanted as a daughter. I just couldn't be like her.

Cherry smiled at me. "Hey, Lizzie. Let's get you to class."

I nod and follow her. She helped me most of the day. She was a nice girl, and I was glad my brother was dating her. He needed nice in his life. I knew that he went out and drank on the weekends. There were rumors of him beating greasers up. I didn't want to believe them. My brother was not as perfect as people thought, but he was still the only thing I had.

After school I went to find Bob. He was at football practice, so I had to wait for him to get done. As I walked outside I saw a Soc cornering a younger looking boy. He looked my age. I could tell he was not a soc. He was a greaser, but he looked scared.

"I said give me your money punk." The Soc got in his face.

"I don't have any….now you better watch it….I have friends." He was trying to sound tough.

"Well I don't see any of them you filthy greaser. I think you should watch it."

He shoved the kid against the fence and punched him.

"Hey!" Before I knew what I was doing I ran over and pushed the tall Soc boy. "Let him go."

"This isn't your business Bitch." He looked at me and then stopped. "I mean…..hey I'm sorry…..I didn't mean to call you that….."

He backed up. "Don't tell your brother okay? I will just leave him be."

I found my bravery a little. "Just get out of here."

He turned and jogged to his cool car.

The kid looked at me. "Ummm….thanks…." He wiped his mouth where blood started to drip.

"No need to thank me. I….I just couldn't let him hurt you."

He straightened. "Oh I would have been fine….It's not the first beaten I've got."

I cringe a little. "Well I am glad I could help….I'm Elizabeth by the way, but you can call me Lizzie."

He nodded. "I'm Johnny Cade."

"It's nice to meet you." I smile a little.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" My brother came over to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me to him. "I told you not to talk to this trash."

"Bob I was just…."

"I told you to stay away from them!" He was yelling now. He turned to Johnny. "Get the hell out of my sight you dirty greaser, and you better stay away from my sister."

"Bob he didn't do anyth….."

"Shut up!" He yelled at me and I could smile the alcohol. He must have been drinking after practice. He never yells at me and tears came to my eyes.

Johnny looked at him. "Hey don't yell at her. She didn't do anything. She was just asking if I saw you…."

He lied, but it sounded better than the truth.

Bob looked at him and then me. "Get in the car Elizabeth."

I nodded and jogged to the car.

"Greaser if I see you again you will be sorry."

Johnny walked away in a hurry. My brother was a different person when it came to the greasers.

Bob got in the car. "I better never see you talk to them again. If you want to find me, you ask someone else."

I nod and wipe the tears away. He drove us home and I couldn't talk to him the rest of the evening. I was thankful though that he didn't tell our parents.


	2. Chapter Two: Avoid

Thank you so much for your reviews. FrankElza thank you. I am so excited about what is to come. She gets close with a lot of the greasers. But more about that later. BrokenAskeus she will have a love interest, but you will have to wait and see who that is. :) I am really excited about this story. I have had it in my head for years so now it is time to share. Please continue to read and review. Let me know what you guys think. :)

Avoid

The rest of the week I avoided the greasers. I saw Johnny Cade, but I was afraid to talk to him. My brother would be pissed and I didn't want him to hurt Johnny.

As the weekend came around I was confused. I was supposed to hate the greasers, and they were supposed to hate me. They were supposed to be these bad guys, but Johnny wasn't the one causing problems. That stupid Soc was the one that was going to beat him up.

I was frustrated and didn't want to wait for Bob to get out of practice. I saw Randy walking up the hill to the football field.

"Hey, Randy?" I ran up to him. "Can you tell Bob I walked home?"

"Alone? I don't think he is going to like that Lizzie."

"Just tell him I'm not feeling well." I sighed. "I will be fine."

"Okay…..be careful Lizzie. Stay on the Soc side…" I nodded and suppressed my urge to roll my eyes.

I walked away from him and started home. I would be on the Soc side most of the way, but there was a short cut I knew. I didn't think it would hurt anything. Well I guess I wasn't thinking.

Here I was a Soc in a pretty… wel l ugly dress to me walking into gang territory. That seemed smart.

"Hey what do we have here?" A young guy came out from behind a car.

"I….I just…..I am going home…" I tried to sound brave, but I knew I didn't. He was not just a greaser. He was part of a gang. I started getting scared.

"You look to pretty to be walking alone. Maybe I should help you out." He got closer to me.

"No I am fine thank you." I backed up.

"Oh come on sweetheart I just want to help." He walked toward me again. I backed up and felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind.

"Well what do we have here?" Another man said in my ear. "A Soc in our neck of the woods?"

"Let me go." I struggled to get free.

"Hey! Let her go Tim." I heard Johnny's voice.

"Stay out of it kid!" Tim said back.

I look up and see Johnny looking at us.

An older guy came up behind Johnny. He looked like he was protecting him.

"You heard him Tim! Let her go," the guy said.

Tim scoffed but let me go.

I ran to Johnny and he put me behind him. "It's okay." Johnny said.

Tim crossed his arms. "You may want to let your Soc friend know where the territories are."

Johnny nodded and pushed me in front of him as we walked away.

"Why are you walking home?" Johnny asked me tensely.

"I…I didn't want to wait for Bob." I had tears in my eyes, but I hid them. "Thank you….for helping me….."

I looked up at the other guy. "Both of you."

"Well you shouldn't be out here." The other guy said.

"Dally.." Johnny started.

"No Johnny she needs to stay where she belongs."

"He is right Johnny. I don't want to cause problems. I'm sorry if I have."

Johnny stopped me. "You didn't cause any problems. Just don't come that way. If you want a short cut go to the greaser side. I told them what you did for me. They won't let you get hurt."

I nodded and then we kept walking. They walked me to the Soc side and turned to leave.

"Hey…thanks again."

"Just be careful kid," Dally said to me. "Tim Shepard is not one to mess with."

I nodded. Johnny smiled at me a bit and we parted.

When I got to the dinner all the Socies hung out at, I heard my brother's car come up behind me.

"Elizabeth, get in the car." I nod and got in.

"You know you're not supposed to walk home alone. You are supposed to wait for me. "

"I didn't feel well Bob." I said as I closed my door.

He sighed. "Well still. It's not safe. Did you stay on the Soc side?"

I nodded. I had to lie. I didn't want him to be mad at me again.

"Just, don't do that again. I was worried about you."

I nodded again.

The greasers everyone in my life told me were bad had just saved me. How can that be bad? Dally looked mad, but he also seemed to care.

I wanted to be their friend. I wonder if Johnny told me the truth. Did they really want to protect me because of what I did for him? They looked and acted tough, but then again so did my brother. My brother hides his pain with alcohol. Maybe they hid theirs with grease.


	3. Chapter Three: The Dingo

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing :) Pony's girlfriend thank you. I hope you like this chapter. You will have to keep guessing at the love interest. I don't think you will see it coming. ;) Please keep reading and reviewing my friends.

The Dingo

My brother went out after we got home. I knew that he went drinking with Randy. He told me he would be back tomorrow. I worried about him, but there was nothing I could do.

I couldn't stop thinking about Johnny and his friends. He helped me today. I knew they weren't all bad. I decided to sneak out. My parents were fighting and I didn't want to be there to listen.

I put some jeans on and a flannel shirt that was comfortable. I wanted to go and see Johnny. He said he and his friends would look out for me. I trusted him even though I was told not to. I was tired of doing what I was told.

I hurried through the Soc territory. I didn't want Bob or his friends to see me. My hair blew in the wind, as I walked. Sometimes I hated the blonde color of my hair. It seemed like a color only an angel would wear.

As I got into greaser territory I looked around cautiously. I was near The Dingo where Johnny and his friend hung out, but I knew Tim's gang went there too.

Johnny spotted me as I walked up. "Lizzie what are you doing here?"

"I….I just needed to get away."

I walked over to him and felt kind of awkward. Dally was there too. All the greasers looked at me and then back to Johnny Cade.

He nodded. "Guys this is Lizzie. She is the girl I told you about."

"Real nice," an older greaser said with a laugh. "What did Johnny do to get a pretty thing like you?"

"Two bit lay off." Johnny said. I could tell Two bit was drunk. "Sorry Liz, he has had a few beers."

I smiled and nodded. "It's okay."

"I'm Soda." Another greaser said. He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "This is little brother Ponyboy." I smiled and shook his hand too.

"Do you all have nicknames like that?"

Soda laughed. "No those are our real names. Our parents wanted them to be one of a kind. We have an older brother named Darry too."

I smile and laugh a little. "Those are very unique names. I like them."

Johnny smiled at me. "Well you already met Dally. This is Steve." I shook his hand too.

"So what are you doing hanging out here?" Steve asked me.

"I just wanted to be with a friend." I look over at Johnny. "Johnny said you guys wouldn't mind me coming around."

"Yeah, but I told you, you should stay where you belong." Dally said roughly.

"Come on Dal. Can't you see she isn't like them other Socies."

He scoffed. "They are all the same." It dawned on me then that he was the greaser who flipped me off the week before. I looked over at Soda. He was the one who stood up for me.

"She is different." Johnny said.

I looked at my shoes. "I can go if you want me to."

"Don't let Dally scare you off." Soda said. "He is just trying to look out for the group. You can stay and hang out with us."

I nodded and sat next to Johnny. Soda seemed like a nice guy. I could tell he was the peacemaker here.

"Yeah, whatever." Dally said. "Does anyone want anything to eat or drink? I'm buying."

Everyone shook their head.

"What about you Soc?" he asked me.

I looked up at him. "No thank you."

He nodded and walked to the counter inside.

"So where is your older brother Darry?" I looked over at Soda and Ponyboy.

"He is working. He should be off soon though," Ponyboy said. He looked kind of sad.

"Your brother didn't hurt you did he?" Johnny asked me.

I looked over at him. "No he didn't. He has never hurt me; well not physically anyway."

I look down at my hands. "He is just over protective. He has always lived by the Soc way. He wants me to do the same."

I look up again. "I guess I just don't understand why I am supposed to hate people that have never done anything to me. In fact you and Dally saved me today."

"We wouldn't have to save you if you weren't so stupid," Dally said walking up.

"Dally come on," Soda said.

"Come on what? What girl goes into gang territory alone? I know a stupid Soc girl."

"I have a name." I told him. "My name is Lizzie and yes it was a stupid thing to do, but thank you none the less for saving me."

The guys looked at me a little shocked. Dally nodded his head. "Just don't make it a habit. I really don't want to fight Tim over a girl."

I could tell that he softened a bit. I swear he was holding back a smile.

"I'll make sure I'm not that stupid in the future." I smile at him and he smiles back just a little.

He hands me a coke. "I thought you could use this after such a long walk."

I nod and take it. "Thank you." I drink some of it.

"So why haven't I seen you at school before this week?" Johnny asked me.

"I was away at boarding school." I drank some more coke. "This is my first year at a public school."

"So it was an all-girl school?" Two bit asked with a chuckle. "That sounds like a good time."

"Oh yeah stuck up girls with perfect lives. It was a blast." I said sarcastically.

"So you didn't like it?" Soda asked.

"No. My mother wanted me to go so I could be brain washed into being a perfect statue. She never wanted another kid let alone a girl who didn't want to dress up and play her part."

I drank some more.

"Sorry. I don't know why I am telling you all this."

"We all have problems with our families. That is life." Soda said.

I nod and drink some more.

"I guess I just don't want to be like them."

A man approached our table.

"Hey guys. What are you lot up to?" He looked at me. "Who is this?"

"This is Lizzie, Darry." Johnny said. "She is a friend from school." He nodded and shook my hand.

"Did you walk here?" He asked me. "That is a long walk and not a safe one."

I nodded. "I walked, but I took a safe route."

"Well one of us will walk you home. It gets more dangerous around here at night."

I could tell he was the older brother to them all. He was the leader born to protect them.

I nodded. "Yes Sir. Thank you." I smile at him. He smiled back.

"I don't think I have ever been called a Sir before."

I giggle and they all chuckled. We sat and talked for a few hours. I liked them and even though I was told they were bad, I felt safe with them.

They told me about themselves. I found out that Darry, Soda, and Ponyboy's parents passed away. Darry looked after them and became the parent. It felt like he was the parent for the whole group.

I yawned a few times before Darry made me get walked home. It turned out that Johnny was the one to walk me home. He looked my age, but I found out tonight that he was actually 16. I guess he just looked small.

I hugged him goodnight and snuck back into my house. I was happy that I had so much fun. They were greasers and I was a Soc, but they were my friends.


	4. Chapter Four: The Real Monsters

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing with a special thanks to FrankElza and Pony'sgirlfriend for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you all continue to like this story. I may make things a little bit different from the book, but I still want it to have the same feel. I can't give away the love interest. You all will just have to keep reading. ;)

The Real Monsters

As I snuck back up to my room a light flipped on.

"Where have you been?" my mother asked in a dangerous tone.

"I just went out with some friends."

"Friends? Who?"

I looked at my feet. "Just, friends from school."

She hurried over to me in anger. "I saw that little greaser."

I looked up at her and she slapped me across the face. Tears weld up in my eyes.

"He is a friend."

"Not in my house!" I could tell that she had been drinking. "You are not to see them again."

She shook my shoulders. "Do you understand me!?"

I nodded and tried not to cry. She took my jaw in her hand and made me look at her. "I will not have that filth come near my family. You will not make us look bad. You will never wear these cloths again. You are to be proper."

I nodded again. I just wanted to go to my room.

"I wish I had never had you. All you are is a disappointment!" She slapped me again and then pushed me toward the stairs.

"Get out of my site!"

I ran up the stairs and into my room. I fell on my bed and started crying. I had no one. I was alone.

I cried myself to sleep.

The next day I didn't go down stairs. I stayed in my room. No one cared. I didn't even eat. I didn't want to eat. I wanted to go see Johnny. I wanted to be with friends. I was afraid what my parents may do to me if I did go and see them again. What if they hurt me worse?

Later that evening Bob burst through my door.

"You were with them again?" he yelled at me.

I looked away from him.

"They are not bad."

"When I find that little greaser, I am going to make him pay."

"No Bob!" I got up. "It was me. He didn't come to me. I came to him."

"They are not like us Elizabeth! You will not see them again." He left my room slamming the door.

Maybe I should have stayed away at the private school. Now Bob doesn't even want me.

I curled up in my bed and stayed there. I wished I could be part of the greaser family. I could tell how much they cared for each other. I wanted someone to care like that for me.

It hit me then. Maybe I could stay with them. Maybe I could run away. They already told me that I could come around anytime. Darry just asked that I be careful.

I got up and started packing. I just wanted to get out of here.

I looked in the mirror and saw a bruise on my cheek. It's where my mother hit me. I didn't belong here.

I got my stuff and snuck out again. I never wanted to come back here.

I wasn't sure where any of the boys lived, so I walked to the Dingo. Dally was standing near a table. He saw me and rushed over to me.

"What are you doing here? What happened to your face?"

I looked away.

"I needed to leave my house. I just don't belong there." Tears threatened to leave my eyes again.

Dally did something I didn't expect. He hugged me. "Hey. It's okay. Let's go to Darry's."

I nodded and he walked me to the Curtis house.

Johnny was there, and he came over to me. "Lizzie what's wrong? What happened? Did your brother do that?" I shook my head.

"My mom…..I don't want to talk about it." I looked at my shoes.

Darry walked over with an ice pack. "Put this on it."

I took it and did what he asked.

"Are you okay?" Darry asked.

I nodded. "I just don't want to be there anymore."

Johnny hugged me.

"You can stay here." Soda said. "We have this couch. Johnny stays here a lot too."

I nodded again and sat on the couch.

"If they knew I was here, I am afraid at what they would do."

Johnny sat next to me. "They can't hurt you here."

"Have you ate?" Soda asked me.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's not what I asked." Soda looked at me.

"No I haven't eaten and I don't want to."

Soda looked at Darry.

Darry nodded and went into the kitchen. He made me a sandwich and came back to hand it to me. "You need to eat."

I sighed but took it. I ate a small bite. "Thank you."

Ponyboy watched me with sad eyes. I could tell that he was sensitive. Not that that is a bad thing.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Darry said.

"I am afraid at what my brother may do. My parents are cowards. They only care about what people may say about them, but my brother…he will fight against you all."

"We aren't afraid of him." Soda said.

"Yeah. Let him come and start a fight." Dally said.

I ate a little more of the sandwich. "I don't like fights."

"Everything will be alright." Darry said. "You should rest. You are safe here."

I nod and put the rest of my sandwich on the coffee table in front of me.

Soda went into his room and got me a pillow and blanket.

"Thank you." I lay on the couch and covered up.

"Just, rest. It will be okay." Dally said without looking at me. I could tell he was still trying to be tough.

I nod and close my eyes. I fall asleep feeling safe.

` When I woke the next morning the whole gang was there. They were eating breakfast and talking.

"Well good morning sunshine." Two Bit teased.

I grumble.

"I guess she ain't a morning person." He chuckled.

I throw my pillow at his head and everyone laughed. He got the pillow and though it back at me.

I giggled.

"Get up and get some food before it gets cold." Darry said.

I smile and stretched before I got up and joined them.

I sat between Johnny and Dally.

"That bruise looks better today." Dally said. "I'm sure it will be gone soon."

I nodded and started eating a little. I still didn't feel hungry, but I knew Darry would make me eat even if I didn't want to.

Pony, Johnny and I went to see a movie after breakfast. I wanted to get my mind off things. Pony talked more when it was just the three of us. I found out that him and Darry weren't getting a long that great. When they lost their parents Darry had to be the parent. It has been a struggle for them all.

As we walked home from the movies I saw Randy's car come up behind us. Before I could respond my brother jumped out of the car. He was staggering from being drunk.

He walked up to Johnny and hit him hard.

"Pony go get help." I screamed as one of the Socies grabbed me to keep me from running.

Pony ran fast toward his house.

Bob started beating Johnny.

"Bob stop!" I tried to get away from the Soc that had me.

"I am going to teach this greaser a lesson."

The other Socies in the car, including Randy, came out and started kicking Johnny as my brother punched his face. Johnny started bleeding.

"Stop!" I started crying and the Soc pulled me into the car. He pinned me down so I couldn't get away.

They left him unconscious on the ground as they piled back into the car.

They took me with them. I couldn't get away.


	5. Chapter Five: The Threat

As always thank you for reviewing. :) Yes Pony'sgirlfriend, I left it at a cliffhanger, but I was kind enough to not make you wait to long lol Also this is the beating that Johnny gets four months before the book started. stephanieglee26 thank you. I hope you like the update. Emolichic1 you will have to see :) Please continue read and review my friends. I am always happy to hear what you guys have to say. :D

The Threat

I cried as we drove off. Bob turned around in the passenger seat and looked at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Stop the car! Let me out!"

"You listen to me! That greaser got what he deserved! You are my sister; not some greaser trash."

I go for the door handle but it's locked.

"Stop that!" He pushed me back into the seat.

"I hate you!" I say. "I'm not one of you!"

Bob did something he has never done to me before. He back handed me hard across the face.

I look at him in shock and grab my face.

"You will never see them again and if you do I will do worse than what I did to that greaser."

I closed my eyes and cried silently. As we got to the house Bob turned to me again. "Get out of the car Elizabeth."

I got out and he got out with me. He pushed me to the house.

"You live on this side of town; the South side."

We walked in and I ran up to my room. "Just leave me alone."

I slammed my door and curled up on my bed. I was so scared for Johnny. This was the first time in my life I actually hated my brother. He has been the only one that cared about me in this family. I guess the hatred for the greasers is stronger than the love for a sister.

I wanted to be at Darry's again. I wanted him to tell me I was going to be okay. I wanted him to tell me that Johnny was going to be okay. I needed them.

I sat up and looked at my face in the mirror. The right side of my face was swollen and I had more bruising. My lip was split open now too. I hadn't stopped crying since Bob started beating Johnny. My eyes were red and tears were streaming down my face. I hated these Socies. I hated my family. I don't think I could ever forgive my brother for this.

I heard a car door slam and my brother's car start. He must be going back to his friends. My parents would either be up to yell and hit me or they would ignore me completely.

I lay back on my bed and wish that I could be on the other side of town.

A few hours later I hear a tap at my window. I look over and see Ponyboy on the tree branch right outside.

I rush over and open it. "What are you doing here Pony? It's dangerous."

He climbed in. "I had to check on you."

He looked at me. "Oh Lizzie." He touched my face gently. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Pony how is Johnny?"

Pony looked down. "He is pretty bad."

Tears weld up in my eyes. "This is all my fault. I should have just stayed at boarding school."

"Hey….Don't do that." Pony hugged me. "He will be okay. Come on let's get back to my house."

He started to pull me toward the window.

"Pony I can't leave….I just can't. If I leave Bob will come after more of you."

"You can't stay here Lizzie. He hit you didn't he?"

I nodded. "Yes, but look what he did to Johnny. I can't let that happen again."

"The gang will protect us Liz. We just have to stay together."

I sighed and looked at him. "I'm afraid he will do worse next time."

Pony hugged me again. "Darry will protect you Lizzie. We all will."

I nodded again.

"Come on Darry will be worried." He walked us to the window again.

"You didn't tell him you were coming."

"No….he told me not to, but I was worried."

"Pony. You are going to get in trouble."

"I couldn't leave you here alone. He was going to send Dally, but I couldn't wait."

I sighed and climbed down the tree with his help. We hurried to the other side of town.

When we got to his house I saw Darry and Dally standing outside.

"Ponyboy!" Darry was mad. "I told you not to go after her. I was going to send Dally."

Darry looked at me then. "Oh Lizzie…" He hugged me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'll be fine. How is Johnny? I tried to get away Darry….I really did. I couldn't help him."

I started crying again and Dally stroked my hair. "He will be okay kid."

Darry wiped my eyes. "Come on in. He is in my room resting."

I follow them into the house. "Does he hate me?"

"No Lizzie. It's not your fault." Dally said.

Soda got off the couch and hugged me. "Liz we were so worried. Are you okay….oh he hit you too?"

"I'll kill him." Two Bit said.

"I'm okay…..Johnny is the hurt one…"

"Come on. You can see him." Darry lead me to his room in the back.

I walked in and gasped. Johnny's face was black and blue and he had a gash on his cheek. His shirt was off and he was bandaged up. Tears ran down my face as I approached him. I sat next to the bed in a chair and gently held his hand. I could now see bruising on his sides.

Dally sat next to me in the floor. "I'm going to go after those Socies for this."

"It's my fault."

"Hey come on..don't say that."

"It is. Those weren't just some socies Dally. It was my brother and his friends…."

He looked up at me. "He the one who gave you a fat lip?"

I nodded but couldn't look at him. "He was mad that I ran off to you guys."

"Well don't you worry about us…we won't let this happen again."

"I have to go back. If I stay away from you guys maybe I can stop this."

Dally stood then and looked down at me. "That won't stop this Lizzie. That will just put you in danger and make your life miserable. The greasers and the socies fought long before you showed up."

I looked away again, but he gently pulled my chin up to look at him.

"You are to stay here. It's not safe for you to leave. We will protect you here."

"It's not me that I'm worried about."

"Well we are worried about you. " He let his guard down a little.

He let go of my chin. "You better stay here. Don't be stupid kid." He walked out of the room.

After a while Johnny woke up. He slowly started looking around.

"Lizzie?"

I got a little closer to him. "Yeah it's me."

"Lizzie he hit you." He looked sad.

"I'm okay Johnny. I was more worried about you."

"I've gotten beaten before. I'll be okay." He said back.

It was my turn to look sad. "Oh Johnny…I'm so sorry."

I started crying. He pulled me gently to lay next to him. "Don't be Liz. You didn't do this to me. It's going to be alright."


	6. Chapter Six: Scars

I really hope you guys are still loving the story :) Thank you for reviewing. FrankElza Thank you for the review. You always pick out my favorite lines from the chapters :) Pony'sgirlfriend you will see the love interest soon I hope. lol I love that you keep guessing though. Thanks for the review. I hope you guys like the update. Please keep reading and reviewing :)

Scars

I stayed out of school with Johnny that week. Darry didn't like me missing that many days, but I didn't want anyone to ask about my bruises. Besides that, I wanted to keep Johnny company. I helped him as much as I could. We played cards for the most part, and he taught me some cool card games that I have never played.

Even though I was happy to be there, I still felt like I would cause them less problems if I went back home. I was sure that my family was even angrier at me. They wouldn't report me missing though. That would tell their friends that I had run away. That was just not done in the Soc's world.

On that Friday Ponyboy came home with a letter. He handed it to me.

"What is this?" I looked up at him.

"It's from your brother. He told me to give it to you."

I looked at Pony in shock. "Did he hurt you?"

Pony shook his head. "No Dally walked me home, so there wasn't much else your brother could do."

I nodded and opened the letter.

 _Elizabeth,_

 _Mom and Dad told me today they don't want you to come back. They say you made your choice and left your family. I'm sorry I hit you like that. I guess I should tell you that, but I am not sorry for hating those greasers. You will always be my sister, but I can't look at you the same way. You have made your choice and now you have to live with that. I wish you could have seen the truth. I won't stop fighting that trash. I'll make them pay. You have gotten what you wanted. They can be your family now._

 _Bob_

Tears weld up in my eyes. "They never really wanted me."

I threw the letter down and took off outside.

I ran to the vacant lot and sat near the fire pit. I brought my knees to my chest and cried. I know that the gang cares for me more than they did, but it still hurts to be told you are not wanted.

I was out there for about an hour before I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't have to look over to know that it was Darry. He put an arm around me.

"I read the letter." He pulled me to him. I leaned into his side. "They don't know what they lost."

I tear up again and he rubs my back. "You can be a part of my family. I already see you in it anyway."

I looked up at him and he whipped my tears. "Elizabeth you can live with us. We want you, and we will take care of you."

All I could do was nod. He hugged me. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart."

Eventually we went back to the house.

"How's the kid?" Dally asked as we walked up.

"She will be alright." He hugged me from his side again.

"Look Liz, you didn't deserve the hand you got dealt, but at least you have some people to look out for you," Dally said.

I nod and walked passed him. I just didn't want to think right now.

Two Bit was inside watching Mickey Mouse. I snuck a few of his beers and went into Soda's room. I knew he wouldn't be home till later and I wanted to be alone.

I looked at the beer and wondered why so many people liked it. I opened one and took a sip. I almost spit it back out. It tasted awful and it felt weird going down my throat. I kept drinking it though. Maybe it did numb this pain.

After the two beers, I started to feel lighter. Maybe everything wasn't that bad. I heard a knock on the door so I shoved the cans under Soda's bed.

"Come in." I lay down on my back.

Darry came in. "It's time for dinner."

I sigh. "I'm not hungry."

"Liz you need to eat." He walked over and sat next to me.

I stiffened a little. I didn't want him to know that I was drinking.

"Come on Liz. This will pass. You have all of us. I know that we aren't your real family, but we love you."

I looked up at him. "My own parents don't love me. Why would any of you?"

He hugged me. "Because you are like the little sister we never had." He chuckled. "You can't get rid of us now."

I smiled a little at that. "You may change your mind. You haven't known me that long."

"Nope family is family and it is deeper then blood." He smiled down at me. "Now come on. Dinner is ready and we have cake."

I smiled again and got up. I staggered a little.

"You okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yeah, I just got light headed." I shook it off and followed him to the kitchen. The whole gang was there.

"There she is." Two Bit said. "Now we can start the party."

"I think you do just fine starting parties without me Two Bit." They all laughed.

"Maybe, but they aren't the same without your pretty face." He smiled at me.

"You are full of it." I laugh at him.

"He is always full of it." Steve said stuffing his face with food.

I smile and sit next to Johnny. "How you feeling?" I asked him.

"Better then I look." He smiled.

We all ate and hung out that night. I was glad to have all of them even if my family didn't want me.

Darry told me that he was going to make room for me. Pony could stay with Soda and I could have his room. I didn't want to take Pony's room, but he said he wanted me to have it. I was so confused by everything. I felt more love in this home than I ever did at my parent's. How could I lose so much and gain even more?

The next few days went by quickly. The boys helped me get my room together. I was happy that I got most of the cloths I liked from my parent's house when I first left. Darry said he would try and get me more soon. I wasn't worried though. I never really wanted a lot of things. I just wanted someone to care for me. Now I had a lot of people that did that.

Soda came into my room on Sunday evening.

"Hey Lizzie can we talk?"

I looked up at him. "Of course." I smiled

He came and sat next to me. He brought his hand around and showed me a beer can.

"Two of these were under my bed." He looked at me.

I stiffened and gulped a little.

"Do you know how they got there?"

I looked at my lap. I guess I shouldn't lie. "I put them there….I drank them the other night when I got my brother's letter."

"You know Darry doesn't allow me or Pony to drink. Do you think he wants you to?"

I shook my head. "No. I know he wouldn't want me to."

"Well I think you should tell him."

"Come on Soda. Can't we just let this go? I won't drink again. I was just upset."

Soda sighed. "You better not do it again. It's bad for you."

I nod. "I know. I won't."

"Being upset doesn't give you the right to drink either. If you are upset you come to one of us."

I nod again. "I will."

"Alright then." He got up. "Dinner is almost ready."

I nod as he leaves. I was still upset about everything. I mean who wouldn't be? They didn't know that I still skip meals. I tell them I ate when I don't. The only time I can't get away with that is when we all eat dinner together.

I know they all care about me, but right now I just don't know if I care about me.


	7. Chapter Seven: Time and Beer

Thank you all again for reading and reviewing. FrankElza Thank you for your review. She is slowly finding her way through this pain. Pony'sgirlfriend I hope you like this chapter. ;) There is a little love interest in it. Emolichic1 she will get through to have happy moments too just you wait :) Here is a chapter to show how much the boys care. Please read and review. I hope you like it. It may be a little different.

Time and Beer

Months went by and I got used to living with the Curtis boys. Darry worked a lot, so it was usually me, Soda, and Pony at home in the evenings. I helped Pony clean up the house and do chores while Soda was working at the DX. I never did chores when I lived with my parents. We had people to clean for us. I didn't mind it though. I actually liked the distraction.

Johnny would come over every day and stay with us. He has become more jumpy since he got beat up. I still felt like I was to blame.

They tell you that time heals all wounds, but I was still waiting for that to be true. I told Soda I wouldn't drink anymore, but when I got too upset I would sneak some beer from Two Bit without him knowing. I knew that Darry wouldn't be happy about that, but some days I just needed to be numb.

I had gotten really close to Johnny and Pony. We go everywhere together. Dally hangs out with us a lot too. He is the toughest guy I know, but I can see the softness in him too. He cares more than he lets on.

Pony, Johnny, and I got invited to a party. It was at another greaser's house. I wanted to go so I could drink and not think for a night, but Darry told us he didn't want us to go. He made us promise that we wouldn't.

The night of the party though I was cleaning my room and found the letter Bob wrote me. I start crying. I wanted to forget. I got my clothes on and snuck out. I needed to drink and relax. I knew I would be in trouble if Darry caught me, but I needed to forget just for a little while.

When I got to the party, I was surprised about the number of people who were there. I spotted Two Bit and hid from his view. I didn't want him to tell Darry I was here. I grabbed a cup of beer and headed upstairs to be alone. I just came to relax. I didn't want everyone to know that I was there.

After I drank the first cup I started feeling better. I went for a second and then third cup. By then I didn't care who saw me. I was dancing to the music and feeling free. I was on my fifth beer when I felt someone grab me and pull me closer. I pushed away not wanting to dance with anyone, but he kept pulling me into him.

"Stop." I slurred and push him harder.

He laughed at me. "Oh come on girl you know you want to dance with me."

I pushed him more. "I was fine on my own." I look up and don't recognize him.

"I am sure you were, but now you can be better with me." He smiled at me.

I pulled away from him. "Leave me alone."

"Oh come on baby." He moved to pull me in again, but he was pulled from behind and push into the wall. It took me a few minutes to realize it was Dally who pulled him off me.

"She said she wasn't interested jackass." He pushed him into the wall hard.

"I'm sorry Dally. I…I won't do it again." The guy looked scared.

"Dally." I touched his arm. "I'm okay."

He looked at me and pushed the guy to the ground. "Don't touch her again."

The guy nodded and stayed on the ground.

Dally turned toward me and grabbed my hand. He led me outside.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" He looked at me. "Are you drunk?"

"I…I just had a few beers." I look away from him and he grabs my chin to make me look at him again.

"You are drunk. I can tell by your bloodshot eyes." He frowned and I pushed him off me.

"So what if I am?" I started yelling. "No one cares about me." I started walking away, but he grabbed me.

"That is a load of shit and you know it. We all care. Darry has been worried sick. He has us all out here looking for you."

I look over at him. "He knows I snuck out?"

"Yes, at least he was hoping that was all it was. He was afraid someone took you again."

I sighed. "Well it doesn't matter. You will all stop caring about me eventually." I start walking away again and Dally follows me.

"You think you are the only one that has a family that doesn't care? The boys care. That is all that matters. That is all the family anyone could need."

I keep walking but he is right on my heels. "I just wanted to forget for a while alright?"

He stopped me again. "No! It's not alright. I have half a mind to tan your hide right now."

I looked at him shocked. "You're not my dad. You're not my anything. None of you are."

"Is that really how you see it!? We all care for you! I'm not going to let you end up like me. Do you hear me? You have a problem you come to one of us. Because you know what, we are your family. There is nothing that you can do that would change that."

I just look away.

"You are acting like a brat right now." We just stood there.

I started to tear up. I was angry at myself. I was angry at life.

"I'm sorry okay." I looked at my shoes. "I just wanted to relax. I found Bob's note and I just wanted to forget for a few hours."

"Drinking won't give you that." He got closer to me and hugged me. "Believe me I know."

I cuddled to him and rested my head on his chest. "I don't know how to let you guys care for me. I'm waiting for you all to walk away….like they did."

He stoked my hair. "We are not them Liz. We are not going to walk away from you. So stop pushing us away."

I nod and look up at him. "Why do you always act so tough?" I think the beer was making me brave.

"I have to be." He looks down at me and strokes me cheek. "But you…you can stay sweet."

Without thinking I lean up and kiss him. For a second he kissed me back, but then moves his head. "I can't do that Liz."

"Why not?" I feel rejected.

"You….you are too young for me." He hugged me and then let go. "Plus you are drunk….you don't want me."

"Dally I…"

"Elizabeth thank God." Darry came up and hugged me. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He pulled me back to look at me. "Have you been drinking? You smell like alcohol."

I looked down and nodded.

"You went to that party?"

I nodded again.

He sighed and took my hand. "Let's go home."

I walked with him and Dally back to the house. All the guys were there. Great.

"Lizzie are you okay?" Soda looked at me. "What happened?"

"She is drunk." Dally said.

"And in trouble." Darry said letting my hand go. "Get to your room."

I didn't say anything I just walked to my room. All the guys watched me. I was embarrassed and confused.

I curled up in my bed and thought about that kiss. Did it mean anything?

I sighed and still felt the buzz of the alcohol in my head. Why did my life have to be so complicated?

Dally kissed me back for just a few seconds, but he did kiss me back. He said that I was too young. I would be 15 soon. He was 17. I didn't think I was too young. He called me sweet too.

I heard a knock on the door. Darry came in and I sat up.

"Do you know how worried I was?" He was trying to contain his anger.

I didn't say anything.

"Answer me young lady!" His voice was rising.

I jumped a little. "Yes Sir. Dally told me you were worried…."

"You could have been really hurt Elizabeth."

Tears came to my eyes. "I know….I'm sorry Darry."

"And you drank."

I nodded.

"How much did you drink?"

"Five beers…."

"Elizabeth!" He started pacing. "That should have knocked you on your ass. Have you been drinking before now?"

I nodded again.

"When?"

"I have been drinking a little about every other day….."

"How?"

"I've been taking some from Two Bit when he was drunk. He didn't know."

Darry rubbed his hand down his face. "I…I am so disappointed. Soda told me that you promised him you wouldn't drink. He feels terrible that he didn't tell me about you drinking before."

I kept looking at my lap.

"I need to punish you."

I looked up at that.

"How?"

"Well I know what I would do to Pony." He looked at me. "I would spank him."

I brought my knees to my chest. "Please don't Darry. I won't do it again."

"You told Soda the same thing."

"But I mean it."

"Did you mean it when you told him?"

"Yes…but I don't want to be punished…."

"Do you think I want to punish you? I would rather just let it go, but if I do that and you get drunk again and get hurt what then? That would be on me."

I squirmed. "But I won't do it again…."

"I want to trust that Elizabeth, but right now I can't. Stand up please."

I looked up at him. "Please Darry…."

"Elizabeth now!"

I whined but stood up. He sat on my bed and brought me over his knees.

"Elizabeth I love you. I won't let you get yourself hurt or even killed. This better not happen again."

He brought his hand down on my jean covered butt. I yelped and squirmed. He just kept spanking me over and over. Each swat was harder than the last. It didn't take much for me to start crying.

"Please….Darry…"

He didn't stop until I was sobbing over his lap. It hurt, but to know that I disappointed him hurt worse.

He lifted me up and held me as I calmed down.

"I never want to punish you Elizabeth."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Darry."

"I forgive you. You have been punished and now it is forgotten." He kissed the top of my head. He moved to lay me down in my bed. "Just don't let it happen again."

I nodded.

"And Elizabeth, if you are upset, don't drink it away. Just come to me or one of us. Okay?"

I nodded again. "Okay Darry." I yawned.

"Get some sleep."

"Good night Darry."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

Getting punished sucked, but somehow I felt lighter even without the alcohol. Darry cared for me more than my own dad did. I realized at that moment that that is what I saw him as…..my dad. He was like the dad I never had.


	8. Chapter Eight: Dallas Winston

Always a thanks to everyone who reads and reviews :) Pony'sgirlfriend Yes Dally is an interest, but sadly we know what happens. And I put a little more of Pony in just for you ;) ChillPillBerry Thank You! I hope to make more bonding between them. :) I hope everyone likes the new chapter. Please as always read and review my friends.

Dallas Winston

Darry woke me up the next morning to eat breakfast. When I opened my eyes I whined. My head was hurting.

"How do you feel?"

"Awful."

He chuckled lightly. "Well that is what you get for drinking." He smiled down at me and handed me a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Thanks." I took the meds and drank down the water. I was thirstier then I realized.

"Come one everyone is here for breakfast." He said turning to walk out.

"Everyone?" I asked kind of in a panic.

"Yes." He looked at me oddly. "Is that a problem?"

"No….I just….they know what I did…" Plus Dally would be here. How was I supposed to act around him now?

"Yes they know what you did, but they aren't mad Lizzie. We have all messed up; some more than others."

I nodded. "Ummm let me just get cleaned up really fast."

He smiled and then closed the door.

I ran to the bathroom and showered. I didn't want everyone to see me all messed up. Well I didn't want Dally to see me like that. Why was I thinking about him like that now? He could never like me like that.

I got my blue jeans on and let my wet blonde hair fall past my shoulders. I put one of my flannel shirts on and headed into the kitchen to get some food.

Two Bit whistled. "You clean up nice." He chuckled.

"Lay off Two Bit." Dally said.

I blush a little.

"Come on Dally she knows I'm just kidding."

Dally dropped it.

I sit and start eating. Dally sits next to me. I try not to be awkward, but everything feels weird now.

Johnny sits down in the other seat next to me. "You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah….just had a hard night."

He nodded.

"I hope Darry wasn't too hard on you."

"He…..I shouldn't have done it. I got what I deserved." I blushed a little more.

He nodded and started eating.

I felt weird around the guys today especially Dally. I was sure they all knew what my punishment was. I needed to get out of the house.

"Hey Darry can I go see a movie or something. Maybe Pony and Johnny would like to go too….or whoever." I looked at Dally for a second wondering if he would want to go too.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Darry said as he set his plate in the sink.

"Come on Darry." I looked over at him. "Please."

He sighed. "I guess you have been punished enough this time." I blush again.

"I'll take them." Dally said. Him saying that made me smile a little.

"Okay, but no funny business today and you guys be home by 6 for dinner."

I nodded. "I promise Darry."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

After breakfast we headed out. Soda ended up coming too. He was off and wanted to relax a little. I didn't know how to act around Dally now. I guess we needed to talk about what happened. How was I supposed to get a moment alone with him?

Pony and Johnny stayed by my side. I think they wanted to protect me….maybe even from myself. Dally walked behind us and Soda led the way. I knew the Socies wouldn't do anything with this many of us together.

We decided to hang out at the Dingo before the movie.

"Lizzie you want anything," Soda asked me.

I shook my head.

"Get her some fries and a coke." Dally said giving him some cash.

Soda nodded and Pony went with him.

"I'm not hungry Dally."

"You've lost weight. I know you haven't been eating like you should."

I sighed and Johnny got up to join Soda and Pony. I guess he knew that Dally was about to lecture me.

"Don't think I haven't noticed." He continued.

"I haven't been hungry Dally. Can you just drop it."

"No I won't drop it."

"No you never do."

"Not when you are in danger."

"How am I in danger…so I lost a few pounds….is that a crime?"

Dally growled and yelled. "You don't seem to care about yourself."

"I don't," I yelled back.

He threw his hands up in the air. "And I'm supposed to just let you hurt yourself?"

"Why do you care?" I looked away.

"I….I…I just do, okay?"

I looked up at him. "You kissed me back," I blurted out.

"I know," he said.

The guys came back with the food. Great timing. What did Dally mean by that? He acknowledged the fact that he kissed me back. Why does he have to be so frustrating? He looked at me and motioned for me to eat my fries. I rolled my eyes, but did what I knew he wanted. After I was done I throw the box at him.

"There." I told him as I got up to go to the ladies room. I splash water on my face. If I was honest with myself I would say I liked that he cared so much about me, but with everything going on I was just in a mood. They care now, but what happens when they don't. I guess I had my walls built up. I didn't know who I could let in and to be honest I didn't know if I wanted to let anyone in right now. What if I got hurt…again?

I walked out and the boys were there waiting.

"Come on the movie is going to start soon," Soda said with a smile. I smiled back. How could you not smile when Soda smiled? Pony sat on my right and Johnny sat on my left. Dally sat down next to Johnny and put his feet up on the chair in front of him. Soda sat next to Pony and handed me some popcorn. I looked at Dally and refused it. Dally scoffed at me, but didn't say anything.

I knew that I was acting like a child, but Dally was getting on my nerves. He wanted to protect me, but he couldn't stop acting tough for just a few minutes to tell be what that kiss meant? I guess I was just frustrated.

The movie was okay. It was just a distraction. Pony was smiling when we came out of the theater. He really liked movies and books. He was a free spirt that liked to think of adventure. I wondered if his mom and dad were like that too.

Johnny was always more on edge in the evening. I think because more people were out during this time. Dally stayed close to him. I knew Dally would do anything for him. He was like Johnny's older brother. Hell I knew Dally would do the same for me, but sometimes it's just better to be mad a Dallas Winston.

As we got to the house, Dally turned to a car that was driving by.

"Dally?" a man asked from the driver window. Dally walked up and shook his hand.

He told Dally something and Dally nodded. He turned to us.

"I've got to go for a bit. A buddy of mine needs my help."

Soda nodded. "Alright. Be safe Dal."

"Yeah yeah." He smiled and got into the car.

I sighed and walked inside. Darry was about to start dinner. I walked into the kitchen and helped him. Dallas Winston can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I wanted to talk to him about the kiss and he was more than willing to run off before I got the chance.

After dinner, I helped Pony clean up the dishes.

"Hey you okay?" Pony asked me.

"Yeah…just have a lot on my mind."

He nodded. "You know I use to do this all by myself. Soda works a lot and so does Darry. I was always the one who cleaned. I like that you can help me now."

He smiled at me and I smile back. "Well I am glad I can help. It makes me feel like part of the family."

He nudged me. "You are a part of the family." He chuckled. "We don't just let anyone clean the dishes."

That made me laugh. "I don't think anyone else in the gang would."

He laughed too. "Nah….maybe Johnny."

I giggled. "Yeah Johnny would help. Where is he anyway?"

"He crashed in my bed. I don't think he slept well last night. I told him I would take the couch."

"Did he have nightmares again?"

"I think so, but he wouldn't admit it."

I nodded and dried the last dish. "I'm sure he will be better soon." I smile and put the dish away.

"I hope so." Pony said.

After we got the dishes done I got ready for bed. I was tired and needed a good long sleep.

I got woken up by the phone at 2am. I walked into the living room rubbing my eyes as Darry answered the it.

"Dally? What happened?...Man, why did you do that?...Well you should have just stayed here..….Yeah I'll tell everyone. How long are you in?...Dally just take care of yourself. Behave and you will get out sooner….Yeah I'll take care of them."

He hung up. "Darry what happened to Dally?"

"He got into some trouble. He is in jail."

I gasped. Apparently the friend that needed help needed illegal help. "For how long?"

"Ninety days."

I sighed. Darry came over and hugged me. "He will be okay Lizzie. Let's get you back in bed."

I nodded and sleepily walked with him back to my room. He helped me in bed and covered me up.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight Darry."

He kissed my head and walked out.

"Goodnight Dallas Winston." I said as I fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine: Two-sided

Thank you all for continuing to read and review. A special thanks to FrankElza, Pony'sgirlfriend, BrokenAskeus, and my anonymous guest for reviewing the last chapter. I hope all of you enjoy this next chapter :) It is now going into the book. Please let me know what you think.

Two-sided

It had been a mouth and I still couldn't get Dallas Winston off my mind. He called to talk to Darry, but no one else. He said he didn't want anyone to come see him in jail either. I was mad that he got himself into trouble. He also got me into trouble. He told Darry that I wasn't eating enough. Darry had been on me ever since making sure I ate at least two meals a day.

Ponyboy asked me to go to a movie today, but I just didn't feel like it. I wanted to stay home and read. He left and I figured he would ask Two Bit or Soda to go to the movie with him.

I sat out on the porch and read my book. I liked the peace and quiet. I was really getting into the book when I heard screaming. I jumped up and saw Two Bit and Steve running down the street. I followed. As I got closer, I could tell it was Ponyboy screaming.

"Pony?" I ran faster. I got there in time to see the Socs driving away in their car. I kneeled down to check him. Darry and Soda were already there.

"They ain't going to hurt you no more," Soda tells him.

Pony tries his best not to tear up. He stands and we start walking back. Darry starts to yell at him.

"Pony, what were you thinking walking alone?"

"I was just coming home from the movies."

"By yourself?"

"I should have gone with you Pony." I put my hand on his shoulder as we walked.

"No. It's not your fault. If you came, they could have hurt you too."

I just shrugged.

Darry kept fussing. I knew he was worried, but sometimes it sounded meaner than he meant. I think he was softer on me because I was a girl.

It was then I noticed Dally walking behind us.

"Dally?"

He looked up at me.

"I thought you were in jail…."

"Yeah..I got out today for good behavior." He shrugged.

"Oh.." I didn't know what else to say.

"How's the kid?" Dally asked nudging Pony.

"I'm fine." Pony was trying to be tough. I could tell he got scared.

We reached the house and Darry looked at us. "Pony and Lizzie you have homework." He walked into the house. He was still mad. Pony wasn't thinking when he walked home alone. He could have really been hurt. They pulled a blade on him. I'm glad the boys got there when they did.

"We better go in." I sighed.

"Hey you guys want to go out tonight," Dally asked.

"I don't know Dally we can't get into trouble."

"Who said anything about getting in trouble?" Dally smiled. "I just want to hang out."

Pony nodded. "Alright."

"We can go to the drive in or something," Johnny said. I didn't look at him before now. He looked really nervous. I guess this shook him up pretty good.

"Alright." Dally smiled. "I'll meet you guys at the Dingo at 6." He looked at me.

I nodded. "We will see you then."

"Pony, Liz, homework." Darry yelled at us from the door.

We waved at Dally and went inside. I knew that the only reason Pony wasn't punished was because he got jumped. It scared him enough.

We met Dally that evening at the Dingo. He looked like he may have been drinking some. I didn't understand why he was acting this way. He didn't need to be tough all the time.

Dally sat a burger down in front of me. "I got you some food." He smiled and handed Johnny and Pony each a burger too. I rolled my eyes but ate it. I didn't want to fight with him tonight. He had just got out of jail.

After we all ate, we headed over to the drive in. I liked movies better at the drive in. We got to see all the cool cars and be outside instead of cooped up in a building.

When I say my brother's car I ducked behind Dally. I hurriedly walked away toward the seats we would be sitting in. Johnny sat next to me and Pony sat next to him. Dally sat on the end away from me. He was checking out two girls that had just sat in front of us. I was surprised to see it was Cherry and another Soc girl.

I was shocked when Dally started flirting with Cherry. When he got crude Johnny left to get a coke. I sat there turning red from embarrassment and anger. Was he doing this for my benefit, or did he really want to hook up with Cherry.

He got up when she yelled at him. I watched him leave and rolled my eyes.

Dally was being a jerk and I decided to just ignore him.

Pony was shivering. "Where is your coat?"

"I forgot it." He said lighting up a cig.

"You are going to get sick."

He just shrugged.

Dally and Johnny came back with cokes. Johnny handed me on.

"Thank you." I took it and started drinking it.

Cherry throw the coke that Dally got her at him. He pushed her into the chair and tried to kiss her. I jumped up and stormed off. He can be such an ass. I could hear Johnny telling him to back off. Dally yelled at him, but he would never hit Johnny the way he would have if it had been another greaser telling him to stop.

I throw the coke in the trash as I walked by it. I was so pissed off. Dally was a pig. I can't believe I ever thought there was more to him then a tough guy exterior.

I went behind the bleaches to be alone. This night sucked. I see Dally walk passed me to leave. I leaned up and punched him in the arm as hard as I could.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled.

He looked a little surprised.

"What was what?"

"That scene you just made with Cherry."

"What about it?"

"You are such an asshole."

I go to walk away but he grabs my arm.

"You know you are right. I am, and it's time for you to see that."

I looked at him. "Is that what that was? You wanted me to see you as a bad guy?"

"That is who I am Liz. I am a bad guy."

"No you are a stupid guy."

I jerk my arm from him. "You don't have to play tough all the time Dally."

"Yes I do." He kicked a garbage can and it rolled away. "That is who I am Liz."

I just looked at him. "You want to push me away fine, but I will always see the good in you."

He looked at the ground. "You see a lie."

I walk over to him and put my hand on his chest. "No I see your heart. It's in here. It may be deep inside, but it's in here."

Dally put his hand on my hand. "I wanted you to see the monster that I am. I wanted to scare you off. You don't deserve a guy like me."

"Well, all I see is an act you play. The real guy I know is in the few moments you have let your guard down for me."

"I care about you. It's the most I have cared in a long time. It frustrates me."

I nod. "It can frustrate me too sometimes."

We both smile.

"Come on. Two Bit is with Pony and Johnny. Let's go for a walk," he said.

I nod up at him. He takes my hand and we walk out of the drive in and down the road.


	10. Chapter Ten: The Struggle

(I am so sorry for my absence. I hope you all forgive me and give this a read. I have had a lot of things happen in my personal life. One of which being a new job, that takes most of my time. I missed this story and I hope to write more often now that things have settled down a little. Please read and review my friends. Thank you.)

The Struggle

We walked back toward the Dingo. I was nervous. I felt like he was letting me in, and I was afraid he would stop.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked me. "I can get you something at the Dingo."

I shake my head. "No I am okay."

He laughs and puts his arm around my shoulders. "You are a stubborn girl."

I smiled. "What? I ate for you earlier."

He rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah I guess you did."

We smiled at each other and I cuddled closer to him.

"Hey Dally!?" A man's voice yelled behind us. We both turned to find Tim Shepard.

"I know you slashed my tires." He looked at Dally.

"Tim I'm not in the mood for this." Dally pushed me behind him.

"You think that will save her?" He chuckled at Dally.

"Tim just lay off. You know she lives with Darry now. Do you really want to make him mad?"

"You think he would be happy with her slumming it with you?" He smiled.

"You don't know what you are talking about Tim." I yelled at him and moved around Dally.

Dally stopped me and pulled me back behind him. "Stop Elizabeth! Let me handle this."

I stayed behind him, but I wasn't happy about it. Tim was making me mad and I wanted to hit him.

"Awww you care for her." Tim chuckled. "Never thought I would see that Dally."

"Lay off Tim." Dally stepped forward. "You need to walk away."

"I'm not scared of you Dally." Tim smiled and walked forward.

"The feeling is mutual." Dally said also walking forward.

Tim took a swing at him, but Dally dodged it. Dally punched him in the jaw. Tim staggered, but moved forward and punched Dally in the stomach.

"Stop it." I yelled. I ran forward and tried to push them apart. Tim shoved me to the ground and Dally tackled him. They fought on the ground next to me. I shuffled back from them and watched. I was scared for Dally. I knew he was tough, but Tim was mean. He was dangerous. Maybe Dally was too, but I knew another side to him.

Dally eventually knocked him out. He stood and looked at me.

"Liz?" He walked over and helped me up. "Are you okay?"

I felt like I couldn't talk. I guess it was the shock. I nodded up at him.

He looked me over making sure I was okay. "Liz I'm sorry about this."

I looked up at his face and see a black eye and a fat lip forming. "It…it wasn't your fault…"

He started guiding me away from Tim and toward home. "Yes, Liz it is."

"Dally he started the fight."

I watched him. His jaw was clinched and his eyes were focused ahead. "Liz, drop it."

I looked down and moved ahead of him. "I can walk myself home Dally." I felt rejected somehow. He was pushing me away again.

He grabbed my arm and turned me to look at him.

"Liz, you don't understand."

"I don't understand what?"

"You shouldn't be around me. I'm a bad influence. Tim could have had a knife on him. He could have hurt you."

He turned me back around to guide me in the direction of my house again. "Let's just get you home." He sounded defeated.

"Dally….you didn't start that fight and you protected me. You have nothing to feel bad about."

My house was coming up fast.

"Elizabeth it's just better if you don't hang with me."

I didn't say anything to him after that. There was no talking to him right now. I could feel his walls closing me out. We reached my house and Darry met us there.

"Dally what happened?" He looked me over and then looked sternly at Dally. "Dallas did you get in a fight with Liz with you?"

"Darry it wasn't his fault…."

Dally interrupted me. "Yeah I did. Tim wanted a fight."

Darry pushed me into the house. "And you didn't think about Liz being with you?" He was mad. "And where is Pony? And Johnny?"

"They are with Two Bit." He looked over at me and then back at Darry. "I'm sorry about Liz being with me."

I turned and walked away. I heard Dally apologize again and Darry dare him not to let it happen again.

I walked into my room and curled up on the bed. Dally pushed me away because I wasn't like him. Will I always be a Soc in his eyes?

I heard a knock on my doorframe. I rolled over and saw Darry standing there.

"You want to tell me what happened?"

I shook my head. He sat next to me on the bed. "Let me rephrase that. Tell me what happened tonight."

He wasn't mad, but he was stern and I knew better then to test him.

"Dally was walking me home and Tim found us. He wanted to fight Dally for slashing his tires. I don't think Dally slashed them…..but….I don't know that he didn't…."

Darry nodded. "And why was he walking you home? Why did you leave the drive in?"

"He made a girl mad and I just wanted to leave…"

I didn't know if Darry could tell I was holding something back, but he didn't pursue it.

"Just be careful around Dally. I would rather you not be around him alone. He has a lot of enemies."

I nod and look down.

"Come on Lizzie dinner is on the table."

"I already ate." I told him. It had been awhile, but I didn't feel like eating.

Darry nodded and started walking out. "Okay sweetheart. You are safe now. Just rest."

He thought I was shook up about the fight. I guess I was a little, but I was mostly upset because of how Dally was treating me.

I woke a few hours later to yelling. I looked at my lock. It was 2am.

"Where were you Ponyboy!" I could hear Darry yell.

I got up and made my way to the living room. As I walked into view I saw Darry slap Pony across his face. I froze. We all froze. Darry hit Pony. He hit him.

Pony took off and ran down the block.

"I didn't mean to Pony!" Darry yelled after him, but Pony was gone.

Soda looked over at me. Darry followed his eyes and looked at me, then back at Soda. He looked so sad.

"I didn't mean to." He grabbed his coat. "You two stay here in case he comes back. I'll go to two bits. He may have went there….."

He didn't look at us after that. He just put his coat on and headed out to find Pony.


	11. Chapter Eleven:Tragedy

**(Thanks for the reviews guys. Pony'sgirlfriend, thank you. I missed the story too. FrankElza I'm glad you liked it. I hope you guys like the next chapter too. Please read and review.)**

Tragedy

Soda and I waited up on the couch. Darry came back around 3:45am. He couldn't find Pony. By 4am, we were all pretty worried.

"You two need to get some sleep," Darry said looking at Soda and me.

"But we want to wait for Pony." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You are exhausted," Darry said. He sounded just as exhausted if not more. "I will wake you when he comes home."

I looked up at Soda. "Come on Liz." He stood and helped me up.

Darry picked up the phone.

Soda froze and looked at him. "You aren't calling the police are you?"

"What other choice do I have?"

Soda took the phone from him. "Darry give it a few more minutes please. We will be separated."

Darry took the phone back from him. "He could be hurt Soda. I have to do something."

The two brothers looked at each other wielding the other to cave.

A knock came to the door in that moment. Darry hurried to open it. We all hoped Pony would be on the other end, but it was the police.

"Can I help you officer?" Darry asked politely.

"We need to speak to a Ponyboy Curtis."

"He…he isn't here right now…" Soda said.

"Do you know where he could have gone?"

"No," Darry told him. "We are trying to find him. I was just fixing to call the police."

"Why do you want to talk to Pony," I asked the officer. He looked over at me with a frown of frustration.

"He is a suspect in a murder case."

"What?" Soda asked in shock.

I just stared at the officer. He must be mistaken.

"I am also looking for a Johnny Cade and a Dallas Winston."

This can't be happening.

"Someone was murdered?" Soda sounded as disbelieving as I felt.

"Yes. A young man was stabbed and left for dead. His friends named Mr. Curtis and as the ones who did it. Dallas Winston was no doubt involved."

"You don't know what you are talking about," I said angry.

"Elizabeth go to your room," Darry said sternly.

"No Darry. This isn't happening. The cops just want to blame someone!"

"Young lady you are out of line," the officer said glaring at me.

"You are a liar!" I yelled at him.

Before he could respond Soda grabbed me and pulled me into the back bedroom. Darry's room. He closed the door and turned to me.

"Stop this Elizabeth."

"It can't be true Soda!"

I had angry tears forming in my eyes.

"It can't be true. Johnny and Pony wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I know Liz." He hugged me to him. "I know."

"I want to know what is going on." I look up at him.

"I'll open the door to listen, but we are staying here."

I nod.

Soda opened the door about 3 inches so we could hear what was being said.

The officer was asking questions about Pony. He wanted to know the last time Pony was seen and where he was headed when he left. Darry answered all the questions and then asked one of his own.

"Who was the boy that was killed?"

"His name was Bob Sheldon."

My world went black. My brother…was….dead….

I woke up in Darry's bed. Soda was sitting next to me. He looked down at me as I stirred awake. It took me a little while to remember, but when I did tears came to my eyes.

"It can't be true Soda."

He stoked my hair, but didn't say anything.

Darry walked in.

"Elizabeth…." He kneeled down and took my hands. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

I shook my head. "It's not true. The office was a liar Darry."

He looked to Soda and then back at me.

"Liz your parents confirmed that Bob was killed."

I shook my head. "They lie too."

I started crying. Darry stood and sat next to me. He brought me into his lap and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry Liz."

He let me cry like that for a while. I couldn't process what they were saying. It couldn't be true.

"Where is Pony? Johnny?"

"We don't know yet sweetheart." He kept rubbing my back. "Dally was brought into the station. I am hoping he may know where they went."

"Did they kill him?"

Darry stiffened a little.

"The police told me that the Soc boys are saying Johnny stabbed him. They told the police that Johnny and Pony were looking for trouble."

I shook my head.

"I don't believe it either Lizzie." He held me and Soda came to sit close to us.

We all just sat there in disbelief. This can't be happening.

Two Bit came by and the house later in the morning. "I got word they went to Texas. Dallas told the cops that is where they headed."

We looked at him. "Why would they go there," Darry asked.

"I don't know, but I'm heading out there."

"No you're not." Dally appeared behind him.

"Dallas where is Pony," Darry asked him with an edge to his voice.

"I don't know," Dally told him.

"You are lying."

"Darry I don't know, but I know they are not in Texas. I let that slip because they wouldn't let me go otherwise. Besides they will be looking for them there which means the boys won't get caught."

"You think it's better for them to be on the run?" Darry was angry.

"Yes I do. Better that, then them in jail."

Darry through this hands up in the air and growled. "They could die out there on their own Dallas."

"They are smart kids Darry."

"Does any of this seem smart to you?"

"Dally, what are the cops saying now," Soda interrupted. We were all on edge, and it was best to not get Darry too worked up.

"You know that kid Randy? He came forward and told the police that him and his Soc friends were the ones who jumped Pony and Johnny. Bod was drowning Pony and Johnny stabbed him to stop him from killing Pony."

I went white. I ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. My brother was murdered by my best friend. My brother was trying to kill Pony. It was just too much to handle. Soda came in and hugged me to him. I was crying again.

"It's going to be okay Lizzie."

I wanted to believe him, but how was anything going to be okay again?


	12. Chapter Twelve: Saying Goodbye

_**I'm sorry it's been so long guys. I hope you like the new chapter. Please read and review. :)**_

Saying Goodbye

The next few days were the worst.

Soda never left my side.

Darry felt so ashamed for hitting Pony. He rushed to the phone every time it rang, and he didn't sleep.

"Lizzie you have to eat." Soda put some food in front of me.

"I'm not hungry Soda."

He sat next to me at the table.

"I'm not asking Elizabeth. Eat." He said sternly, but I knew he was worried about me.

I took a few bites and he got up again to make Darry a plate.

The boys came over to the house every day. Sometimes they would stay the night just to keep Darry company. Dally was the only one to stay away. I didn't know if it was because Darry was mad at him or if he was just trying to avoid us. Soda slept near me on the floor. I told him he could go to his room, but he wouldn't.

After three days, Randy came to the house. It hurt to see him. He looked like he hadn't slept much either.

All the boys stood in a line and glared at him. He was brave to show up there.

"I…I just want Elizabeth to have this."

Darry took a piece of paper from him.

"I'm sorry…..I know it doesn't help….but I am." He turned around and walked away fast.

I was surprised that none of the boys went after him, but I guess we were all dealing with too much.

"What is it?" I walked up to him.

Darry sighed. "It's…..the obituary for Bob's funeral…." He looked at me. "It's tomorrow night."

I nodded and Soda took it from him. "I'll take you Lizzie."

I nodded again and turned to go inside the house. I needed to be alone.

The next day I woke up with Soda next to me on the bed. He looked at me.

"You were crying in your sleep last night…I thought it might help if I was closer."

I nodded. "I was thinking about Bob last night before I went to sleep…."

He got up to leave.

"Thank you Soda."

"I'm here for you Lizzie. We all are."

I nodded again as he left.

I got up and got into the shower. It was going to be a long day and I didn't know how I was going to get through it. My family didn't even come by to tell me when the funeral was. I knew they didn't want me there. I guess they never really wanted me anyway.

Tears came to my eyes. I tried to hide how I was feeling from Soda, Darry, and the boys. They were worried about Pony and Johnny. I was worried too. I wanted to understand what happened.

A knock came on the door.

"Lizzie breakfast is ready," Soda said.

I sighed and got out of the shower. I wasn't hungry, but I knew Soda wouldn't take that for an answer.

I dried off and got dressed. Soda already had me a plate on the table.

"Where is Dally?" Darry asked Two Bit.

"I haven't seen him. He has been laying low."

Darry sighed. "I know he knows where they are."

Two Bit shrugged his shoulders. Darry got up from the table angrily and went outside.

If Dally did know where they were, he wouldn't tell.

"Lizzie? Do you need anything from the store?" Soda asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't need anything soda."

He got up. "Two Bit is going to stick around today while I go get some groceries."

"Okay." I push my half eaten breakfast aside and get up. "I'll be in my room."

I heard Soda sigh as I walked away, but he didn't stop me. I knew he was worried about me. I just couldn't deal with all that has happened.

"I don't know how to help her." I heard Soda say.

"She needs time man."

I closed the door and lay on the bed.

After I heard Soda leave, I got up and snuck out the window. I needed to get away. I needed to talk to Dally.

It took me an hour to find him. He was in the back of a bar drinking.

"What the hell Dally?!" I shoved him off his bar stool and he landed on his feet. The beer he was holding fell and splashed against my cloths.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" He put the beer on the bar and grabbed my arm stirring me toward the exit.

"Get off of me." I jerked from him. "You are here getting drunk when you should be out there worried like the rest of us."

I slapped him and he caught my hand. "Stop this Liz. You shouldn't be here."

"You shouldn't be here." Tears came to my eyes. "You should be helping."

He sighed. "I am helping by staying away."

I shook my head. "You know where they are! Don't lie to me!"

He pulled me into the shadows outside of the bar. "Yes, but Darry can't know. If they are found, they will be put in jail."

"Are you sure they did it?" I needed to know.

"They did it Liz. They didn't want to, and Johnny is suffering with guilt."

Tears slid down my face. The little hope I had that maybe they were innocent was gone.

He hugged me and I let him.

"We need to get you out of here. This is not the place for you."

I let him guide me away from the bar and toward my house. "Dally, the boys need to know they are okay."

"I am going to see them tomorrow. Darry and the boys will know soon. Just give me time."

"Why have you been avoiding us?"

"Because I was afraid I would cave and tell Darry where they are."

I nodded and there was silence for a few minutes.

"Bob's funeral is tonight."

"I'm sorry Liz. He was a Soc, but he was your bother."

"He was mean. I know he was, but he was always there for me. Our parents…well they didn't like me around. They would have been happy with one child, Bob. He was a perfect son, and to them he could do no wrong. They let him do whatever he wanted. That was his downfall. They didn't care enough to be parents to him. They were always just trying to be his friend."

I wiped some tears away.

"Liz I wish I could make it better. I wish I could tell you that it didn't happen."

I nodded and he hugged me to him.

"You need to go home. Darry and Soda will be worried if they see you are gone. I'll walk you the rest of the way."

"Dally don't stay away. I…..I need you there. We need you there…."

"You don't need me Liz. Your brothers will take care of you."

I shook my head. "You are wrong Dally."

He walked me to the front door.

"Take care of yourself and I better not see you in a bar again."

He turned and walked away, back toward the bar.

I sighed and walked around the house to climb back into the window. A hand jerked me through the window.

"Where have you been?" Soda said as he moved me to stand in front of him. "Have you been drinking?" He looked at me sternly.

"No."

"Then why do you smell like alcohol?"

"I…beer spilt on me."

"You expect me to believe that?" He asked me again sternly.

"Yes Soda I do." I looked at him offended.

"Where were you?" I could see he was trying to contain his anger.

"I…I went to find Dally." I looked up at him. "He should be here. He should be helping."

"You snuck out on Tow Bit. He is out looking for you. You scared him half to death."

"I'm sorry Soda. I needed to know if Dally knew anything."

"Does he?" Soda asked me.

"No." I lied. "He said he was staying out of the way."

"Did his beer spill on you?"

I nodded.

"Where was he when you found him?"

"He…he was at the bar up the street."

Soda shook his head at me and closed his eyes angrily. "You went into a bar?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "You are grounded. No leaving this house unless we say and someone is with you."

I sat on my bed. "Okay Soda."

"You need to get ready for tonight." He started to walk out.

"Soda? Should I go to the funeral?"

He turned and looked at me. "He was your brother sweetie. He made mistakes, but he was just a kid. Your parents are the ones to blame. You don't have to go, but I think you may regret not going."

I nodded and tears came to my eyes. "He was a different person around me. I knew he hated you guys, but I didn't know he beat you up."

Soda sat down next to me. "I know. Elizabeth you have no blame in what happened."

He put an arm around me.

"I know it's all confusing for you. It's confusing for me too."

I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What I know is that Bob was your brother and he would want you to be there."

I whipped tears from my eyes. Soda turned and wiped them for me.

"It doesn't matter what your parents think Lizzie. You have the right to say goodbye."

I cried on his shoulder.

"I'll be with you through it all." He hugged me.

After Soda left, I got dressed in a black dress and black sandals. Bob told me once he liked this dress.

I walked out into the living room where Soda was waiting for me. He tried to dress up a little with a black dress shirt and black jeans.

"Are you ready," he asked me.

I nodded at him moving to the door.

We took Darry's truck to the funeral home on the other side of town. I knew that people would look down on the old truck and the greaser driving it, but this day wasn't about anything but Bob. It was about saying goodbye to my brother.

As I walked into funeral home, I could feel all eyes move to look at me and Soda.

I ignored them as I walked toward my brother's coffin. Soda put his hand on my back. It was a silent reminder that he was here with me.

I looked down at him, and tears fell from my eyes. My brother looked so peaceful. He looked carefree.

I took his hand.

"Bob, I wish I could have done something. I know the good man inside you. I'll never forget that part of you. I love you brother. I hope you are at peace now. I don't want to say goodbye brother, but I know I can't hold on to you now."

Soda rubbed my back as I cried.

"How dare you be here," I heard my mother's voice. I let go of his hand and turned in time to get slapped across the face.

"Hey!" Soda pushed me behind him.

"You get the hell out here. You and the scum you came here with!"

"You have no right to talk to her that way. She is his sister," Soda said.

"It's her fault! She is the reason my little boy died! It's because she decided to live with scum!"

"It's not her fault."

I had heard enough. I turned and ran for the exit. I didn't go to the truck. I just kept running.


	13. Chapter 13: Trust

((Thank you guys for reviewing :) I'm glad you all liked it. Naguabo as you know in the beginning of the book you do think that all Soc's are bad and that all the greasers are good and misunderstood. Pony's story changes how you see them and we will get there :) ro781727 Elizabeth isn't that girl and I don't know if she will ever be. I know she will grow to be more confident and strong. I do like the story you made up though. Her mother needs to be slapped lol Please keep reviewing guys.))

The Trust

I kept running up my old neighborhood. Tears streamed down my face. Was it my fault Bob was killed? Was he there because of me?

I could hear someone running after me and figured it was Soda.

"Elizabeth wait." I turned at the voice realizing it wasn't him but Randy.

Randy stopped in front of me. "Lizzie she was wrong."

I turned from him and he pulled me to him and hugged me.

"She was wrong. It was our fault. We went looking for those boys. We were drunk and we wanted to beat them up."

I shook my head and cried against him. How can this be real?

"Listen to me Elizabeth. It was not your fault. It was ours. We beat those greasers up sometimes. We drank and thought it was fun to hurt someone smaller then us. God! I don't know why we did it."

He sounded like he wanted to cry too.

"That night, we drank a little more than normal. We were mad at Sherry and Marsha. We went after those boys because they walked them home from the movies."

He pulled me away and made me look at him.

"Your brother was pushing that blonde kid under the water in the fountain. He….he was going to kill him Liz…..I didn't really know it at the time, but now I do…..if he kept going he would have…" Tears came to his eyes.

"That other kid saved his friend. When it happened…I didn't know what to do….I ran to get help…when the cops asked us what happened the other boys lied and I didn't say anything until the next day. I told them what really happened Lizzie."

I nodded and tears kept coming.

"It was our fault it happened…It was our fault." He let a few tears fall.

"Elizabeth?" Soda said softly.

I looked over at him and wondered how long he had been standing there listening.

Randy let me go and I went to Soda. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. I am truly sorry." Randy turned and walked back to the funeral home.

Soda put his arm around my shoulders and walked me back to the truck.

"You okay?"

"I…I don't know."

We got into the truck and went back home. I went back into my room and closed the door. I wanted to be alone and think. I curled up in bed and thought about the good times with my brother. We use to go to the movies all the time when we were younger. That was before he started drinking. I guess that was his way of leaving reality behind. He had to be everything our parents wanted him to be. A football star with a good gpa to play college ball. He was mister popular.

The Bob I knew when we were little was different. He didn't have as much pressure on him. He would play football for fun. I would cheer for him when he and his friends played. He never minded me being around him and his friends until he started high school. Bob told me that they were out too late for me to tag along. Now I know he just didn't want me to be around the drinking.

I needed to know what happened from Randy. He seemed so tortured by it. I couldn't say anything as he told me. I didn't know what to say. Dallas told us already what Randy had told the police, but I needed to hear it from him. He was there. Pony and Johnny had no choice, and I knew that they were hurting for what they had to do. My brother was going to hurt them. He was going to kill them.

I couldn't help but cry. I closed my eyes and made myself fall asleep. I had to stop thinking about it.

I was woken up by Soda opening my door.

"Liz? Are you hungry?" I looked up at his worried face.

He had brought me a plate with a sandwich on it.

I sat up and he came farther into the room and sat on my bed. I took the sandwich from him and started eating.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Soda said softly.

"Randy told me what happened. Dally was right. I knew he was, but I needed to hear it from someone who was there."

Soda nodded and put his arm around my shoulder.

I kept eating and Soda sat with me. "Randy was right about something else Liz. It wasn't your fault."

I nodded. "My mom wants it to be my fault Soda. She wants to blame someone."

"You are not the one to be blamed Liz. They are."

"I know." I gave him what I couldn't eat. "I think I'll just sleep Soda. It's been a long day."

He stood up. "Okay Liz. I'll be to bed soon."

"Soda please don't sleep on the floor. I'll be okay."

He hesitated. "Okay, but I will sleep on the couch on the other side of the wall. Please come get me if you need me."

"I will Soda."

He left me and I made up my mind. I needed to see the boys.

I looked up at the sky as I made my way toward the bar I found Dally in yesterday. It was 4am and I needed to hurry in case he left without me to see Pony and Johnny.

As I approached I see him leaning against a car smoking. He was talking to a man.

"Yeah I am going to borrow it. I'll bring it back."

They both laughed and went back into the bar. I knew that meant he stole the car, but at this point I didn't care. I got in the back and lay down in the floorboard. An old blanket was in the backseat and I laid it over me.

A few hours later I heard footsteps and the driver's side door open. Dally got in and started the car. We were on our way. It took a couple of hours to get where we were going. I stayed still while Dally left the car. After a few minutes, I sit up and look around. We are at an abandon church. I get out slowly and walk toward it. I hear them talking.

Soda left Pony a note. Dally was playing around with them. Making it feel like it wasn't a big deal.

"You guys hungry?" Dally asked.

Both the boys looked like they had lost weight. They agreed to go eat and that's when I appeared in the doorway.

"Elizabeth?" Pony saw me first.

"Hey." Pony ran to me and hugged me.

"Hey? Hey? What in the hell are you doing here!" Dally yelled.

"I wanted to see them."

Johnny wouldn't look at me.

"You had no business sneaking here. Soda and Darry are going to kill me."

I ignored him. "Johnny?"

He looked at me.

"I know what happened….."

He looked so sad.

"I know you didn't have a choice Johnny."

Johnny looked at me in surprise. He walked to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." He teared up on me.

"I know Johnny. It's going to be okay." I hugged him back.

He looked at me hurrying to wipe his tears away.

"Let's go get some food." I told him and Pony.

"Good, then you can explain to me how you were able to sneak into my car."

"It's not your car Dally and it's not like it was hard."

We got into the car and he drove us to get food. He glared at me through the rearview mirror.

"Okay, stop doing that. I needed to see them."

"No you needed to stay home."

"Well I didn't and you aren't my guardian."

He sighed. "Darry and Soda are going to be furious."

"I'm sure they already are." Pony said looking at the ground.

"They are worried about you Pony. They are worried about both of you."

"Yeah." That's all he says as Dally stops and gets us food.

We eat as Dally tells us about Cherry. She came to him and told him she will tell the judge that it wasn't Pony's and Johnny's if they go to court.

"I want to turn myself in." Johnny said.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me man. It was self-defense. You said it yourself. Pony and Cherry can testify to that."

"No Johnny you aren't going to jail."

They argued all the way back to the church. Johnny made up his mind to go back and turn himself in. He didn't want to run anymore.

When we got back Pony was the first to see it. The church was on fire.

There were kids inside. Johnny ran toward it, and Pony and I followed. Dally yelled for us to come back, but we had to help the children.

Pony and Johnny ran in first. I was right behind them. We could hear the kids in the back of the church. Pony and Johnny started picking them up and putting them through the window. I handed one to Dally and he grabbed me and pulled me out.

"You stay there!"

He turned to help the boys and try to get them out. The church was going to collapse. The kids were safe now the boys were in danger. Pony was caught on fire and Dally pulled him through rolling him on the ground. The church groaned and started moving.

Johnny screamed.

"Johnny!" Dally went in after him and I ran after him fearing for them both. My arm caught on fire as I entered the burning building. The pain surged through my arm. I tried to put it out, but it was still there when I saw Dally carrying Johnny toward me. He moved me back out of the building and laid Johnny on the ground. He moved his hands over the flames on my jacketed arm.

I winced and started coughing. I took my jacket off, as the Church fell to the ground.

Dally looked at me. "I told you to stay put."

I ignored him looking at my friends. "Are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know."

I hear ambulance sirens approaching, and see that Dally is burnt and bruised. They both nearly got crushed by the house.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm more worried about you and that nasty burn on your arm."

"It's not that bad." I lied and coughed as the paramedics put oxygen on all of us.

He picked up Pony. "He passed out from the smoke. He will be just fine. We should get you all checked out at the hospital."

The other paramedic picked Johnny up. "He is pretty bad. Let's get him to the hospital quickly."

We were all rushed to the hospital. Dally, Johnny, and Pony was put in a stretcher. They let me sit next to Dally in his ambulance because my arm was the only thing really hurt.

"You better never do that to me again." Dally said.

I just nodded at him.

As we approached the hospital I looked down at him.

"Dally, Johnny looked pretty bad."

"I know." I could hear the worry in his voice.


End file.
